ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
1922 in literature
The year 1922 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Under the current U.S. copyright law, all works published before January 1, 1923, with a proper copyright notice entered the public domain no later than 75 years from the date of the copyright. Hence books published in 1922 or earlier are now in the public domain. Events *This is a significant year for high modernism in English literature: **The modernist classic Ulysses by James Joyce is first published complete in book form by Sylvia Beach's Shakespeare and Company in Paris on February 2 (Joyce's 40th birthday), with a further edition published in Paris for the Egoist Press of London on October 12 (much of which is seized by the United States Customs Service). **T. S. Eliot founds The Criterion magazine (October) containing the first publication of his poem The Waste Land. This is first published complete in book form in New York in December. **''Jacob's Room'' by Virginia Woolf is published (October 26). *February 2 - In a "savage creative storm" of less than three weeks beginning today at the Château de Muzot in Switzerland, Rainer Maria Rilke writes his Sonnets to Orpheus (Die Sonette an Orpheus) and completes his Duino Elegies (Duineser Elegien). *May 18 - Marcel Proust, James Joyce, Sergei Diaghilev, Igor Stravinsky, Pablo Picasso, Erik Satie and Clive Bell dine together in Paris, at the Majestic hotel, their only joint meeting. *December 20 - Antigone by Jean Cocteau appears on the stage of the newly-reopened Théâtre de l'Atelier in the Montmartre district of Paris, with settings by Pablo Picasso, music by Arthur Honegger and costumes by Gabrielle Chanel. Génica Athanasiou plays the title rôle with Charles Dullin as Créon and Antonin Artaud as Tiresias. There are some protests by Dadaists. *The first Newbery Medal for authors of distinguished books for children is awarded by the American Library Association to Hendrik Willem van Loon for The Story of Mankind (1921). New books *Pío Baroja - La lucha por la vida ("The Struggle for Life", trilogy, 1922–1924) *Ernest Bramah - Kai Lung's Golden Hours *Edgar Rice Burroughs - At the Earth's Core *Karel Čapek **''The Absolute at Large'' **''Krakatit'' *Willa Cather - One of Ours *Agatha Christie - The Secret Adversary *Colette - La Maison de Claudine *Richmal Crompton - Just William *Aleister Crowley - Diary of a Drug Fiend *E.E. Cummings - The Enormous Room *E. R. Eddison - The Worm Ouroboros *F. Scott Fitzgerald - The Beautiful and Damned *David Garnett - Lady into Fox *Hermann Hesse - Siddhartha *James Joyce - Ulysses *D.H. Lawrence - England, My England and Other Stories *Sinclair Lewis - Babbitt *Katherine Mansfield - The Garden Party and other stories *Victor Margueritte - La Garçonne (English translation The Bachelor Girl, 1923) *W. Somerset Maugham - On a Chinese Screen *A. A. Milne - The Red House Mystery *Baroness Orczy **''The Triumph of the Scarlet Pimpernel'' **''Nicolette: A Tale of Old Provence'' *Boris Pilnyak - The Naked Year *Ernest Raymond - Tell England *Rafael Sabatini - Captain Blood *May Sinclair - Life and Death of Harriett Frean *Sigrid Undset - The Cross *Carl Van Vechten Peter Whiffle *Elizabeth Von Arnim - Enchanted April *Edgar Wallace - The Valley of Ghosts *Margery Williams - The Velveteen Rabbit or How Toys Become Real *Virginia Woolf - Jacob's Room New drama * Arnolt Bronnen - Parricide * Karel Čapek - The Makropulos Affair * Jean Cocteau ** Antigone ** The Eiffel Tower Wedding Party * Arthur Goodrich - So This Is London * Hugo von Hofmannsthal - The Great World Theatre * Eugene O'Neill - The Hairy Ape * Luigi Pirandello - Henry IV * Percy Bysshe Shelley - The Cenci (first public performance in England) * Carl Sternheim - The Fossil * Ernst Toller - The Machine-Wreckers * Ben Travers - The Dippers * Arthur Valentine - Tons of Money Poetry *Mário de Andrade - Paulicéia Desvairada (Hallucinated City) *Edmund Blunden - The Shepherd, and Other Poems of Peace and War *T. S. Eliot - The Waste Land *Thomas Hardy - Late Lyrics and Earlier, with Many Other Verses *A. E. Housman - Last Poems *Isaac Rosenberg - Poems (posthumous) *Sacheverell Sitwell - The Hundred and One Harlequins, and Other Poems *Birger Sjöberg - Fridas Bok *César Vallejo - Trilce Non-fiction *E. E. Cummings - The Enormous Room *James George Frazer - The Golden Bough *T. E. Lawrence - Seven Pillars of Wisdom (private edition) *Walter Lippmann - Public Opinion *Hans Prinzhorn - Artistry of the Mentally Ill *Hendrik Willem van Loon - The Story of Mankind *Ludwig Wittgenstein - Tractatus Logico-Philosophicus Births *January 10 - Terence Kilmartin, Irish journalist and translator (died 1991) *January 23 - Vernon Scannell, British poet (died 2007) *February 6 - Denis Norden, English comedy writer *February 18 - Helen Gurley Brown, American editor and publisher (died 2012) *March 12 - Jack Kerouac, American author of On the Road (died 1969) *March 27 - Dick King-Smith, English children's author (died 2011) *April 13 - John Braine, English novelist (died 1986) *April 16 **Kingsley Amis, English novelist (died 1995) **Samuel Youd (AKA John Christopher), English science fiction novelist (died 2012) *April 28 - Alistair MacLean, Scottish novelist (died 1987) *May 6 - Alan Ross, British poet and editor (died 2001) *May 27 - Sidney Keyes, English poet (died 1943) *May 30 - Hal Clement, American science fiction writer (died 2003) *June 11 - Erving Goffman, Canadian sociologist (died 1982) *June 29 - Vasko Popa, Yugoslav poet (died 1991) *July 12 - Michael Ventris, English translator (died 1956) *July 17 - Donald Davie, English poet (died 1995) *August 9 - Philip Larkin, English poet (died 1985) *August 18 - Alain Robbe-Grillet, French novelist (died 2008) *September 12 - Jackson Mac Low, American poet (died 2004) *November 11 - Kurt Vonnegut, American novelist (died 2007) *November 16 - José Saramago, Portuguese writer (died 2010) *December 11 - Grace Paley, American writer (died 2007) *December 29 - William Gaddis, American novelist (died 1998) Deaths *January 3 - Berthold Delbrück, German linguist (born 1842) *January 12 - Thomas Gibson Bowles, founder of The Lady & Vanity Fair (born 1841) *January 27 - Nellie Bly, American journalist (born 1864) *February 3 - John Butler Yeats, Irish poet (born 1839) *June 12 - Wolfgang Kapp, Prussian journalist (born 1858) *June 28 - Velimir Khlebnikov, Russian writer (born 1885) *July 8 - Mori Ōgai, Japanese novelist & poet (born 1862) *August 14 - Alfred Harmsworth, 1st Viscount Northcliffe, newspaper proprietor (born 1865) *August 25 - Edward George Honey, Australian journalist (born 1885) *August 29 - Georges Sorel, French philosopher (born 1847) *September 2 - Henry Lawson, Australian poet (born 1867) *September 10 - Wilfrid Scawen Blunt, English poet (born 1840) *October 30 - Géza Gárdonyi, Hungarian historical novelist (born 1863) *November 18 - Marcel Proust, French author (born 1871) *November 24 - Robert Erskine Childers, Irish historian & novelist (born 1870) *November 27 - Alice Meynell, English poet (born 1847) *December 13 - Hannes Hafstein, Icelandic poet & prime minister (born 1861) *''date unknown'' - Ehrman Syme Nadal, American author (born 1843) Awards * Hawthornden Prize for poetry: Edmund Blunden * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: David Garnett, Lady into Fox * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Percy Lubbock, Earlham * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Hendrik Willem van Loon, The Story of Mankind * Nobel Prize for Literature: Jacinto Benavente * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Eugene O'Neill, Anna Christie * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Edwin Arlington Robinson: Collected Poems * Pulitzer Prize for the Novel: Booth Tarkington - Alice Adams References * Category:Years in literature